


Kairi's Keyblades

by silveradept



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Kissing, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveradept/pseuds/silveradept
Summary: Sora, Riku, and Kairi go out to investigate a disturbance in the Twilight District and must figure out a way to stop what's responsible.





	Kairi's Keyblades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serie11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serie11/gifts).

"Kairi's Keyblades. If your problems are Heartless, we've got the keys!" Sora said, after picking up the phone.

Riku shook his head. This was the third jingle that Sora had tried this week, and he wasn't sure whether they were supposed to draw in customers or send them away.

Whatever opinion they had of his sales pitch, the potential customer still seemed interested, as Sora was writing down an address and a name as they talked.

"Yes, we'll be there. Thank you for calling," Sora finished, putting the phone back in its cradle.

"Do we have someone?" Riku asked. "Or were they put off by your opening line?"

"I thought it was cute," Kairi said, wheeling back from her computer.

Sora smiled at her. "As a matter of fact, we do have a client. From the sound of it, they may need your specialty as a Dreameater, Riku."

"We should go, then. Best not to keep the client waiting." Riku said. "It's professional."

Sora broke into a grin. "I knew you would say that," he said. "I'll drive."

"Neither of you are driving," Kairi said firmly. "Show me the address?" Sora did, and she nodded. "That's easily accessible by the tram." She stood up. "Let's be professionals."

Sora and Riku each held one of the doors for her. Kairi walked through the middle of them, so as not to show any favors, and then kissed each of them for luck while they were waiting to board the train. Sora looked ready to float off into the distance just from that. Riku chuckled and turned his attention to the platform for the train.

Sora had Siren blood in him, and because of that was a relentless fountain of optimism and cheer. It gave him a knack for getting people to open up about their problems. If there was something that could be solved with the application of a good heart-to-heart, Sora could figure it out. He'd talked with a lot of angry ghosts, spirits, and other incorporeal things, and most of the time, he found a way to make them happy, or at least to be willing to negotiate some kind of settlement that would make them happier.

Sora had a heart big enough to love everybody, and proving it was one of his missions in life. He made Kairi smile a lot. It was natural to assume they were already a well-established couple by the time he had gotten there. 

He hasn't expected anyone to want to hire him, much less invite him into their relationship. As a general rule, he didn't go looking around in people's hearts unless they asked him to, but Sora daydreamed very loudly. About Kairi. And about him. And about how nice it would be if they, all three, could kiss each other and cuddle together. Sora needed to anchor himself to people, to let them absorb his excess cheeriness and to curb his flighty instincts. He'd been working with a Canid and an Anatid before, but the strain had been too great and they had backed away to preserve themselves. With Kairi and Riku, though, he said he always felt like he could be himself more.

Not that anyone who worked as a Keyblade was completely human, anyway. He hasn't really known which of his ancestors had Dreameater blood, but it has been recent enough that when the talent manifested, they'd sent him to train with a Muroid, Mickey. Which conveniently got him away from them when the other part of his ancestry, the one they'd "forgotten" to tell him about, manifested. Mickey had apparently seen it before, though, so the result was a Dreameater with skill in working with the Realm of Darkness as well as the Dreamscape.

Come to think of it, Mickey had been the one to send him to Kairi after they were done. And Sora had mentioned that his companions worked with Mickey, too.

"Hey," Kairi said, breaking into his thoughts. "What's going on there?" 

"Memories," Riku replied. "I'm beginning to think that Sora and I coming to work for you wasn't a coincidence."

Kairi just smiled at him, and the train's arrival meant she didn't have to say anything more about it.

Kairi clearly came from the Radiant Gardens. There was no hiding the accent, no matter how hard she tried. It sometimes meant they got work in the richer districts of the city that nobody else would have. She could fight as well as both of them. Probably better, once Riku factored in how she could handle some pretty significant spellwork from her own reserves without getting tired. Unless one of the things she'd taken with her from the Gardens was a portable magic well, he supposed, but he wasn't going to ask.

He wasn't sure what Kairi's lineage might be, since a lot of Keyblades had access to bigger magic reserves, but given the way she'd summoned down bolt after bolt of lightning on one of the Heartless that had looked at her with a lascivious eye, until all that was left was a smoking crater and a ringing in Riku's ears for the rest of the day, he'd mostly just filed it under "she'll tell us when she wants to" and left it at that.

The trip into the Twilight District passed without incident, but as soon as they stepped off the train, Riku understood why they'd been called in.

"That's bigger than they usually are," Sora said about the swirling mass of Heartless whirling about the fountain.

"And much more visible," Riku said, grimacing. "Whomever summoned them was careless."

"Nothing we can't handle, right?" Kairi said.

"Right!" Sora said immediately. Riku shrugged. He hated cleanup jobs. They tended to have cameras and reporters who wanted to push into every aspect of their lives and who made it harder for them to do undercover work. Visibility had only brought him trouble.

Sora liked the attention. He thought it brought them clients.

"Do you have a thought about how to handle this, Riku?" Kairi asked him.

"Not yet. I know Sora just wants to charge in there and see if he can charm whomever's anchoring that into giving it up, but I think the wave will get him long before he can provide a convincing argument."

"Kiss for luck?" Kairi said, motioning him closer. She kissed him on the cheek, before giving one to Sora. She always insisted they give her a kiss, or receive one from her, before going on an adventure. As rituals went, it was odd, but Kairi always claimed it helped them succeed.

And because he was Sora, Riku knew —

"One for me, too."

—Sora would want one, as well. At Riku's nod, Sora smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Riku shivered at the kiss, feeling warm and fuzzy about Sora. He'd claimed that Sora was using some of his charm when he kissed at the beginning, over Sora's protests. 

When Sora really had used his charm on him, Riku understood the difference immediately. And why they had taken the weekend off and gone somewhere out of the way on vacation. And why Sora had left him there soon after kissing him, so that he wouldn't accidentally tell Riku to do something he didn't want to do. The warm and fuzzies were all his, he knew now. Even if he still didn't feel great about admitting them. He had apologized to Sora as soon as he could afterward, though.

Movement in the cloud caught his attention, and he broke the kiss before spending too long enjoying it.

"Did either of you see that?" he asked.

"Sorry, too busy kissing you," Sora replied, sticking his tongue out.

"Sora, could you daydream a bit for me? I want to test something."

Sora obliged. Riku could hear Sora thinking about beachfront vacations and picturing him and Kairi in slinky swimwear.

"A little, Sora. I need to see, not to jump you right here and now."

Sora replaced the barely-there swimsuits with trunks and T-shirts, which was enough to let Riku focus on the wave of Heartless. It definitely had moved closer to them from where it started.

"Well, I think I know what it's going to be attracted to," he said. "If there was somewhere we could lead it to and trap it—what?"

Sora and Kairi were leaning on each other and grinning at him. Ferally.

"I don't know, Kairi," Sora said. "Should you make out with Riku to draw it away, or should I?"

"I think we both should," Kairi said.

"Does anyone here care about looking like professionals?" Riku grumbled.

Kairi threw her arms around him and whispered in his ear, "I'll bet we can separate it from the summoner this way."

Sora hugged him from behind and kissed his neck. "We won't go too far away, though."

"I think someone else might be doing the same thing," Riku said. "The swarm is moving away from us."

Both Kairi and Sora froze. 

"Too bad for you," Kairi said, stealing a quick kiss and running off in the direction of the wave.

"Hey, no fair!" Sora called after her, giving Riku a quick cheek kiss and bolting after Kairi.

Riku sighed and headed toward the square. Sora and Kairi would keep the Heartless distracted. He, on the other hand, was going to have to sit with the person who had spawned the Heartless and listen to what had happened leading up to this point. He didn't mind it, most of the time, but he had a feeling that by the time he was done, he was going to want extra cuddles tonight.

The Heartless didn't appear on just any tragedy, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very terribly sorry, Serie11, for messing up on my previous attempt at a pinch hit and giving you something that hit a do not want. I hope this can make up for it and will give you a gift that actually follows the request that you put in.
> 
> I hope this makes a better AU Exchange for you.


End file.
